Hella Jeff
Hella Jeff is one of the main characters in Sweet Hella Quest, originally appearing in the original work it is based off, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Biography Before Sweet Hella Quest Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff spend most of their free time just chilling or gaming, sometimes with their new friend Geromy. The Big Game Hella Jeff was playing video games while waiting for Sweet Bro to be ready to leave for the Big Game. He texts him, but feels impatient as he does not receive a reply immediately and Sweet Bro is already running late. Hella Jeff then receives two messages from Geromy, explaining that he is already there early and is in trouble. This pushes Hella Jeff to the limit, deciding to just leave without Sweet Bro. Just after exiting the house, he receives a text from Sweet Bro explaining that he is on his way and is sorry, but Hella Jeff believes it is too late. He leaves in his car just before Sweet Bro exits the house. Just after Hella Jeff arrives at the stadium, Sweet Bro shows up on his sonic skateboard. He tries apologizing to Hella Jeff, but Hella Jeff remains mad. That is, until Sweet Bro gives him back the soggy pawn from the chess match. Hella Jeff forgives him via an emotional music video. Afterwards, Hella Jeff remembers that Geromy was in trouble and informs him by saying he is "up the creek without a paddle." Sweet Bro takes the expression literally and runs off to the actual creek while Hella Jeff enters the stadium. While Sweet Bro is gone, Hella Jeff arrives just in time to save Geromy from a fatal attack by the Big Man. Hella Jeff then defeats him using a ruler. Sweet Bro finally gets back to the stadium and the Big Man flees. After Sweet Bro explains where he was, Hella Jeff simply facepalms. Sweet Bro then gives Hella Jeff and Geromy a watermelon and nachos, respectively. Hella Jeff ponders how he is expected to eat the whole watermelon. Skate Park Conflict After leaving the stadium (now at night time), Geromy begins hitting on the watermelon Hella Jeff is carrying which causes Hella Jeff to become noticeably uncomfortable. Sweet Bro then shouts at him over it in Hella Jeff's defense. The trio later arrives at the skate park, presumably to hang out. Travis Brody and George Hay almost immediately confront them, claiming the park belongs to them and that they will need to complete three skateboard challenges to gain permission to stay: a race, the fliptrick ramp, and finally "the battleboards." Sweet Bro and Geromy eagerly prepare for the race, but Hella Jeff seems to still be in a highly bashful state and hides with the watermelon instead. He remains in hiding throughout the entire race. After Indigo Abbey shows up and wins the race, Sweet Bro calmly asks the still-hiding Hella Jeff to join in on the fliptrick ramp, but then Geromy shouts and threatens him, scaring him further off. Hella Jeff remains in hiding through the entirety of the fliptrick ramp. After Travis Brody calls it off for being a disaster, Hella Jeff once again watches the regrouping from a hiding place, but this time is not conversed with. During the Battleboards, Hella Jeff finally gains the courage to enter the fray as Sweet Bro and Geromy were losing to Presidents Abraham Lincoln and William Howard Taft, summoned by Travis Brody. Hella Jeff breaks the watermelon open, revealing it to be filled with star juice, and gains stronger powers from it, now donning a new star suit. Hella Jeff uses his and the watermelon's star power to nail Travis Brody into a wood board, tackle George Hay and making him drop his apple (causing him to lose the will to fight), sticking William Howard Taft in a bathtub, and banishing Abraham Lincoln to the sea. After the fight, Hella Jeff is congratulated. Apparently he fought Indigo Abbey as well, though she was completely absent from the flash. According to the dialogue, they were almost evenly matched, but Hella Jeff came out on top. Geromy apologizes for ever doubting Hella Jeff. Paying off Debt Shortly after the skateboard challenges, George Hay complains several times about having dropped his apple. Hella Jeff benevolently uses the watermelon's power to generate a star apple before handing it to George Hay. However, the Master Juge intercepts this and steals the apple for himself. He then reveals that George Hay is now in debt and that the Master Judge will be taking compromises until it is paid off. This includes food, so the team is now pressed for time if they do not want George Hay to starve. Hella Jeff decides to use the last of the watermelon's power to open a portal to the United States Mint, where he, Sweet Bro, Geromy, and Geromy's Mirror Board will collect money, while Travis Brody, George Hay, and Indigo Abbey earn money through odd jobs. Personality and Traits Hella Jeff is a cocky individual and can be irritable, but is still generous in the end. He becomes very shy when in possession of a watermelon. Relationships Sweet Bro Sweet Bro is Hella Jeff's best bro. The two argue at times, but always make up. Geromy Geromy is Hella Jeff's friend. Hella Jeff has rescued him from the Big Man once, but after Sweet Bro gave him a watermelon, Hella Jeff has been feeling extremely bashful. This led Geromy to feel very angry with him, as Hella Jeff was not participating in any of the skateboard challenges with Travis Brody. However, after Hella Jeff finally gained the courage to pitch in and defeated the opposing team, Geromy forgave him and apologized for ever doubting him. Indigo Abbey Hella Jeff and Indigo Abbey have apparently fought during the Battleboards, despite Indigo Abbey being absent for the entirety of the flash. The two are reportedly almost equal in power. Travis Brody Hella Jeff has earned Travis Brody's respect after beating him and his team during the Battleboards. George Hay Hella Jeff has tackled George Hay during the Battleboards, causing him to drop the apple he was about to eat and lose his will to fight. Hella Jeff shows generosity towards George Hay, giving him a star apple to replace the one he dropped, but George Hay still seems to hold animosity towards Hella Jeff. The Big Man Hella Jeff has defeated the Big Man to save Geromy from him. The Master Judge After the Master Judge revealed his lawsuit penalty towards George Hay, Hella Jeff agrees with Geromy that the Judge is pretty screwed up. Hella Jeff beliefs he can defeat the Master Judge in a fight, but does not do so because he fears legal repercussions. Category:Characters